


Best way to relieve stress

by InnerDemons



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerDemons/pseuds/InnerDemons
Summary: Soren looked from Ike to Bike who was also watching him, suddenly feeling like they knew something he didn't.
Relationships: Ike & Senerio | Soren, Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Best way to relieve stress

“I’m back” Soren calls casually as he enters the room he shared with Ike in the world of Askr. 

“Welcome back, Soren”. Ike replies. Soren wasn’t surprised to see Ike already waiting for him but he was surprised to see Ike’s counterpart present in the room as well. He was dressed in his father’s armour with Urvan strapped behind his back. Bike -an alias the summoner used in order to distinguish between the two heroes- had his arms crossed and was leaning against the post. He raised his eyes to meet Soren’s and gave a hint of a smile pushing himself off the post he had been leaning against.

“Soren.” Bike greeted, smiling slightly. Soren inclined his head in greeting. 

“Ike..” He replied. Bike ushered him inside, exaggerating with a movement of his arm. Before taking a seat on the bed, with Soren at his side and Ike across from them. 

Both the Ike were looking at him oddly as if they wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. Soren looked at them pointedly, dark red eyes fixed on the pair. He looked from Ike to Bike who was also watching him, suddenly feeling like they knew something he didn’t, He narrowed his eyes at them.

“What is it?” He asked, fingers clenched on his lap. Bike nodded to Ike, who sighed and faced Soren. 

“We were wondering…” He began in a hesitate tone. Looking up at Bike who looked up at him blinking. 

“Wondering..?” Soren questioned, his mouth pulling into a thin line. 

“Would you allow us to let loose… with you?” Bike stated. Soren’s crimson eyes darted to look at him. 

“Let loose…? I don’t…” Soren stated, looking up at them. Bike suddenly pulled him onto his lap and suddenly, he understood clearly what they wanted. His breath nearly hitched. Instead he lowered his eyes for a moment, licking his lips. 

“How long has it been since you’ve let loose, Soren? You’re always overworking yourself. We’re not at war so there’s no reason for you to wear yourself out.” Ike pushed off the chair he had been sitting against and approached Soren. “Allow us to help.” He joined them on the bed and Soren was was quite for a while, he tightened his arms around bike who smiles at him, tugs his hair behind his ear and beckons him closer for a kiss.

Soren found himself kissing back, losing some of the waver ness as the kiss became more desperate. While they was distracted by the kiss, Ike slid the door shut and with a swift click they were soon locked in the safety of the room with no prying eyes to bother them. 

Bike hooked an arm around his waist, nipping at the mage’s bottom lip. 

Soren pulled back from the kiss, looking at both Ikes. Ike took Soren’s hands in his own and pulled him between his legs. 

“You’re in no way obliged to do this, Soren. If you’re uncomfortable, just tell us and we’ll stop..” Ike stated staring up at Soren. Soren closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to look both, Ike and bike, in the eye before murmuring, “No, I – I want it.” He blushed bright red and looked away. Bike moved to kneel behind Soren, leaning forward, lips brushing Soren’s ear. 

“Want what?” He teased.

“I want you..” Soren licked his lips, a weak whine escaped his lips as he felt Bike’s hard length press against his clothed ass. Bike gently rocked against him. 

“What to?” Ike implored, hands reaching to tug at Soren’s robes. 

“Ike…” Soren murmured, the flush on his face almost masking his brand. Ike grinned making quick work of Soren’s pants while Bike worked on his robes.

Ike pulled Soren backwards onto his lap, nipping his shoulders and neck, while Bike reached between his legs to stroke his erection. Soren’s breath hitched as Bike’s fingers reached for the tip, stroking his thumb over it. 

“Ike…” Soren breathed against his lips, before pulling away from him and crawled out of his lap. Ike watched Soren in confusion, brows furrowing. 

“What happe—Ahh..”

Ike moaned as Soren sank to his knees and took Ike into his mouth, he ran his fingers through Soren’s hair, watching his fondly through half lidded eyes.

Soren’s tongue teased just below the tip, moving to the protruding vain below Ike’s shaft. Ike’s head fell back, his mouth opening in pleasure. Soren felt movement behind him, but was so focused on the task at hand that he barely reacted to bike’s fingers brushing against his ass. 

He did, however, let out a gasp as soon as he felt the first swipe of a tongue against his opening. He tried to pull away but Ike stroked his hair. 

“Shh, baby.. just relax.” He murmured, stroking a thumb over Soren’s brand. 

Bike took this opportunity to swipe his tongue again and Soren released a breathy moan, bulking back in response. Ike chuckled at this, pulling out of Soren’s mouth with a wet plop. Bike placed his hands on Soren’s waist, keeping him in place as he pleasured him with his tongue. Soren moaned again, his thighs trembling and he looked up at Ike in a gaze hazy in pleasure. Bike’s tongue dove into Soren who arched his back, mouth opening in a silent scream. 

Ike leaned forward, placing his finger below Soren’s chin, before lifting it up and pulling him into a kiss. “How does it feel?” He asked.

“Ahh—amazing” Soren managed before his mouth opened in an other breathy moan as Bike’s fingers dug into his flash, dragging him closer as his tongue pulled out of Soren and trailed its way up to his perineum before going back in a wet trail. 

“I think that’s enough, hmm?” Ike teased. “Let’s move to the interesting part, shall we.” Ike looked at Soren as bike withdrew his tongue from Soren. 

Ike smiled at Soren as he crawled his way up Soren’s body, pinning his hands above his head. He kissed Soren tenderly, tongue slipping between his lips. The kissed for a while , Ike’s hand sliding down Soren’s arms and over his chest, flickering a nipple. He pulled away from the kiss and laid back on the bed, erection bouncing. 

“Come here.” He gestured towards Soren. Soren moved forward and Ike pulled him on top of him.

“Is this ok?” Ike whispered into Soren’s ear. Soren shivered against Ike and licked his lips. He slung his leg over Ike so he was straddling him. Ike’s hand came to rest on Soren’s hips as the mage lowered himself onto Ike’s length. Bike had prepared him well, because Ike managed to slide into Soren with ease. 

Soren raised himself up, before quickly lowering himself, earning a gasp from Ike. Ike’s head fell back, eyes closing and his hair streaked with sweat. 

Soren smirked at the reaction, slamming down hard, taking Ike even deeper inside him. Ike groaned, mouth opening in a breathy moan. 

Soren’s head fell back, mouth hanging open in overwhelming pleasure. He looked at bike, who was looking on with a hungry look in his eye. Their eyes met and bike crawled forward on the bed, nibbling at Soren’s neck as he slammed on to Ike even harder. 

“Soren..” Ike groaned. Soren’s crimson, half lidded eyes turned towards him. “Do you trust us?” Bike breathed as he continued to nib and suck on Soren’s neck. 

Soren turned his head towards him, brows furrowed. 

“T-trust you? Of course, but w-ah-why?” He panted out. 

Bike placed his hand on Soren’s waist, he could feel the muscle tense beneath his finger tips. 

“Will…will you let me…in as well?” Bike breathed against Soren’s shoulder. 

Soren closed him eyes for a moment and then looked towards both Ike and bike. 

“You’re not obligated….to do this, Soren. If the thought scares you….we’ll stop.” Ike breathed out. He stared up at Soren who glanced towards bike. He bit his bottom lip and despite his better judgement, he nodded. 

Ike smiled up at him and pushed himself against the head board, hands resting on Soren’s hips. 

Bike shifted behind Soren, moving between Ike’s legs. He stroked himself twice and began to push inside Soren who gasped and grabbed Ike’s shoulders. Ike stocked Soren’s cheeks and wiped the tears that started to drip down Soren’s face. 

A pained gasp escaped Soren as bike was fully buried inside him. Soren vision blurred and he cried out softly as both bike and Ike impaled him fully. Ike and bike’s eyes widened at the sensation but they held themselves still to let Soren adjust. 

“Shh…it’s alright, hang in there Soren” Ike murmured, stocking Soren’s thighs and placing tender kisses on his cheeks. 

“You’re doing great, Soren” bike whispered against his ear. “You feel so good…” he breathed, pressing his lips into Soren’s shoulder, kissing him softly. 

“D-don’t… move..just yet..” Soren panted, back bowed. He buried his face in Ike’s shoulder and tried to relax his muscles and keep himself loose. 

After a moment, Soren pulled away from Ike’s shoulder. He looked towards Ike and pushed his hips against both of them. Both warriors began to buck their hips at a slow pace, gasping at the friction. The sensation was overwhelming. Soren gasped, back aching as one of them hit something inside him. 

“Ahh..” he moaned and gasped as both of his partners picked up the pace. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. 

Ike’s eyes closed in overwhelming pleasure and his grip on Soren’s waist tightened. Bike panted against Soren’s neck and rocked his hips forward. 

Ike tweaked one of Soren’s nipples and bike jerked upwards, causing Soren to arch his back and let out a breathy moan. It was a sensation he had never witnessed before with Ike pressed to his front and bike to his back, he was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Soren came first, aching against bike and let out a delicious whine, cum splashing against his and Ike’s chest. Ike came second, his grip on Soren’s waist tightening painfully. Bike soon followed, his arms around Soren tightening. All three of the fell back, falling on top of each other, their bodies trembling with the after effects. 

Ike pulled out and pulled Soren against him and bike soon followed laying besides his counter part pulling Soren between them. 

“T-that was amazing.” Ike panted looking up at the ceiling and tightening his arms around Soren. Bike nodded, he tucked his face against Soren’s neck. 

“Yeah…you’re amazing, Soren.” He murmured, placing a tender kiss against Soren’s neck. Soren cracked open a single eye, his trembling finally subsiding. He sighed happily between his Ikes and fell into a content sleep.


End file.
